Mirrors
by Micelle
Summary: My first Naruto fic... Sasuke finally learned to love... but to whom? will his beloved's face show itself in the mirrors of her heart? [oneshot]


Disclaimer: I don't own the anime or the characters… just the plot

This is also my first Naruto fanfic so tell me if I sucked.

Thanks for reading this and pls review…

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJJLLJLJLJ

It's really hard to be rejected.

u.u

It's something that even if you try to forget you still can't.

Though you try to act so genki outside….

…inside…

It hurts,

"You're annoying…" his voice echoed in her head.

u.u

How much Sakura Haruno tries to make Sasuke notice her… no matter how many nice words, praises, and little gifts that she offers they were all unappreciated…

But a ninja doesn't give up that easily. She is a born warrior though sometimes girly… she is a certified gennin of Konoha.

LJ

It was a beautiful night. The sky was calm and dark, the moon was shining brightly, lighting up the ruins where Team 7 was staying to sleep.

Though it looked so worn out in the eyes of passersby it was still a wonder to behold. It still has some buildings intact one of which was chosen by Kakashi-sensei to be their temporary resting place for the night.

It was a perfect stay to rest after an exhausting mission... perfect indeed.

Sakura was looking outside. The night breeze combed her hair and chilled her a bit.

She then crouched even more as her eyes reflects the moons bright luminous.

She then turned her head towards her right where Naruto was slumbering.

Beside Naruto was Kakashi-sensei whose body was rising and falling in a pattern due to breathing.

Sakura then looked far beyond Kakashi knowing that it was the position where Sasuke should be.

However…

Sakura suddenly stood up, worrying a bit.

It was the middle of the night and Sasuke was out in bed.

Why didn't she notice?

'Sakura you oaf! How could you not notice Sasuke going?' Her inner voice scolded.

Sakura then looked around, and then a few moments later her feet started to move.

She still tried not to wake up the other two while making sure that she gets somewhere.

She went around the building, which seemed to be a hotel of some sort.

She checked every room but Sasuke was nowhere to be found.

But she can't give up… what if something happens to him?

"Sasuke-kun." She whispered.

"What? Why are you still up?" a voice said from behind her, startling her a bit.

She then turned around, seeing herself stare at those dark orbs in front of her.

"I was looking for you…" Sakura said.

"I was scanning the premises to make sure that we are alone. I won't sleep knowing that there might be enemies around us."

"Right! Good thinking." Sakura agreed, "Let's go to sleep then."

Sasuke just nod without saying anything.

Sasuke lead the way back while silence covered the whole surrounding.

The only things that can be heard as of that moment was the sound of the wind, bushes swaying in the air and crickets chirping. Aside from that… was silence.

"Sasuke… have you ever liked somebody?" Sakura suddenly asked.

No one answered.

Sakura then covered her mouth as if what she just asked was a taboo.

"Gomen nasai…"

"No." Sasuke suddenly answered.

"Really… um… what do you mean?"

Sakura heard Sasuke sighed.

"What I meant was that… I do… have learned… to love somebody."

Every word was as meaningful as her life itself. Every utterance, every breath and every movement of his mouth was forever. Could it be… the once revengeful heart finally learned how to love.

"But who?" Sakura thought, not noticing that her thought was audible enough to be heard.

"Who?" Sasuke uttered looking at her with such cold eyes.

"You dare ask who? You're such an idiot." Sasuke sighed.

"Gomen… I was just curious." Sakura said thinking that next time she should be very careful in what she says.

"BUT WHO THE HELL IS THAT BITCH! IS IT INO! OH THAT INO-PIG I'LL KILL HER!" The inner Sakura shouted inside her head.

"Do you want to meet her…? Sakura?" Sasuke asked, strangely.

Sakura nod in excitement.

"SHOW HER TO ME SO THAT I COULD KILL HER ALREADY!" the inner Sakura said again.

"Then come." Sasuke instructed her.

With that he suddenly pulled Sakura and ran dragging her in the process.

Sakura didn't now what to do or to think… all she knows was that the man he loves very much is pulling her to meet the person that stole him from her…

"Why should I see her? How would I take this? What would I say if I do see her… and worse…what if it was really Ino?" Sakura kept quiet as those worried thought encircle in her head…

After a minute or so of running Sakura found herself facing one of the doors in that messed up place…

"Sasuke…kun…" Sakura muttered looking confused at Sasuke.

"Just go in…" Sasuke uttered not letting her see his face, darkened in the shadows of the night.

Sakura was obviously trembling… in excitement? In fear? Who knows?

The door slowly opened… a soft cracking sound was heard… and dusts were flying on her feet.

However…

The room before her was totally empty… well not totally since there were a few old knickknacks like a full-length dusty mirror, a small coffee table and finally a piece of lying around the place.

Sasuke finally passed by her and entered the room.

"Can't you see her?" Sasuke muttered.

Sakura was confused but still she thinks and walked towards Sasuke who suddenly stood aside letting Sakura face the mirror.

Sasuke then went behind Sakura.

"Now can you see her?" Sasuke whispered in her ear.

Sakura smiled her eyes starting to overflow with tears… for the girl in the mirror… was her…

Now she gets it…

It was not Ino nor is it any girl in Konoha…

It was her…

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH\

Hope you like this one… I worked so hard to make a Naruto fic… so please review this and tell me what you think about it.

Thank you for reading this stuff again.

ARIGATOU!


End file.
